sonic_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis Zone Eggman
Backstory Genesis Zone Eggman is quite similar to the others. However, there are quite a few differences as well. This Eggman Originally comes from a universe he ruled absolutely. A World free of Mobians, instead inhabited purely by human counterparts to Sonic and friends. At an early age Eggman was one whom would constantly be teased or beat up in school. Bullied even. This caused him a great deal of pain and stress, but also, formed the very evil he is now. His intelligence skyrocketed, making him a genius both in school, and at home, where he modernized his home with various robotic creations here and there. However, it wasn’t enough. The bullying, the beatings. Eggman couldn’t take it, and thus decided the next course of action. He bombed his school, at the age of ten. Destroying it without any source of remorse. He wasn’t sorry? How could he be? They were the ones who deserved this fate. It was at this point that he was arrested and kept in one of G.U.N.’s Various Reprogramming facilities. Day in and day out he would be forced to watch videos that were supposed to change him, make him better; But Eggman wasn’t going to have any of that. He developed glasses, that he claimed he needed to see, that would block out the images of the videos and the programming. When they believed he was reformed they put him to work, building security systems and robots to “protect the peace” as G.U.N. Put it. Eggman used this time to flex his genius, hiding code in the robots that would override them to his command. During his time in the facility he also took a liking to Body building, which, contrary to the other eggmen, made him a veritable monster of muscle. Not only did he have the brains, but he had the brawn as well. Eventually Eggman was released to the public once more a “Reformed and changed man.” This was G.U.N.’s last mistake. Over the course of the next year Eggman would turn the G.U.N. Robots against the populus, and in just a few short weeks had the world bowing to him in allegiance. All but the Technologically Stunted Akorn Kingdom. The months following ended in a war. A war between the mutants of the Akorn Kingdom and Eggman’s Mixed army forces. Involving Human soldiers alongside Robots. The war lasted six years, all while Eggman built a secret super weapon. His Earth’s moon was changed from an Orbiting satellite, to a Veritable Battle station that could destroy anything on the planet it wanted. The Death Egg With the Death Egg complete Eggman unleashed its unequal might, and in one blast from the Station’s Concussion Cannon, Akorn Kingdom, and all its people, were wiped off the globe in a single fleeting moment. At last there was no opposition, and he ruled. But ruling is quite boring you know. Once there's no opposition, there is no point. Things become dull, things become Boring. Stagnant even. That is when Eggman made a discovery, using the Time Rings his world had. There were other dimensions! And each one. Each and every one, had a version of himself living there. Doing battle with something or other. He quickly became obsessed, watching their battles unfold. However five garnered his attention the most. They were all building a similar device to one another, Something Eggman grew curious about. So much so that instead of watching, he interacted with them. The Mega Drive is what it was called. And it was being built as a way for complete Eggman Domination in each and every Dimension. Eggman, enjoying this thought agreed to make one of his own. It was at this point that Eggman also realised, that one of his favorite Robotniks had been defeated. By a blue speedy rodent by the name of “Sonic.” He wore a brown scarf, and had the cockiest attitude possible. Eggman immediately didn’t like it. So he geared up his forces and invaded that dimension, taking up that Robotnik’s place as their Robotnik. The battles were numerous, and often times Eggman had the rodent and his vermin friends on the ropes. However, as with all things, Good always Won. Countless times Eggman was defeated by the rodent and his friends. Becoming increasingly more and more frustrated with this, Eggman decided to dedicate his time, Entirely to the Mega Drive. So dedicated in fact that he made several more, for various universe where Eggmen weren’t as intelligent as he was. Soon enough the Mega Drive was finished by all, and activated. No one was really sure what it would do, but in the end it destroyed the multiverse. And yet… There was still land. Still a world. Still… a universe. A Universe for the Eggmen to Rule! Feats 'Gadgeteer' : You are an inventor! You can build any sort of gadget imaginable! Once a month Gadgeteers are able to apply for inventions that they can use as Temporary Bonus Abilities. A thread is required in order to gain the gadget you build. 'Advanced Robotics' : You are able to Design, build, and sometimes even pilot robots! This could be as simple as making a sign holding robots, or as advanced as a Mech Suit. Once a month people with this feat will be able to build Robots/Mechs. A thread is required in order to gain the robot you build. *Allies/Army characters cannot take this feat Power Step : Clearly you didn't skip leg day! With this feat you can lift and carry things twice your size! Durability : Only the toughest of the tough can endure the biggest beatings. With this feat a user, once per thread, can endure an attack that would otherwise incapacitate them leaving them in a critical but conscious state. Weaknesses Vermin Racism : Those that choose to ally with him, that are of the animal variety, will often be looked down upon, Outright Denied, or Poorly Treated. His racism makes it hard to trust him, if you are of the animal variety, as he won’t try to sweet talk you, He’ll just beat you. You are a sub race you filthy vermin and you will know your place at the heels of your master. Egotistical : This Particular Eggman is very Egotistical. He often thinks far too highly of himself and will often pat himself on the back before complimenting someone else. Especially when dealing with Sonic’s Ego. Dirty Hands : Unlike the other Robotniks, this Robotnik likes to get his hands dirty, be it doing his own bidding, or possibly even in a fight. He isn’t afraid of putting himself in harm’s way, because he knows he can take it. This can and does lead to the downfall of his schemes at times. Category:Genesis Zone Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Archetype: Technology Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Fizgit's Characters